bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark War: Prelude
Part 1 , First Division Barracks: Captain-Commander's office. , the ancient founder of the Gotei 13 and the strongest in existence, stood calmly near the vast balcony of his office. He looked at the landscape of Seireitei with his eyes narrowed into slits, waiting. Then, he sensed a very familiar spiritual pressure approaching. "Yes, ?", he asked whilst turning his head to glance at the Lieutenant. Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, his unflinchingly loyal deputy, kneeled on the floor several metres away. "I have brought the most recent report, Genryūsai-dono", he announced. "You may proceed", said Yamamoto, slowly turning around to face him. Sasakibe raised his head, but remained firm in the submissive position. "There has been another attack by a group of s, this time in the North Rukongai's 23rd District. Our soldiers were quick to react, yet the enemy was strong and numerous. The garrison was obliterated and substantial reinforcements were necessary to fend off the enemy. In total, there are 226 civilian casualties and 34 Shinigami killed in action." Captain-Commander closed his eyes and frowned. "This is the fourth attack of such scale this week. This is unacceptable", he declared with suppressed fury. "These meagre monsters have become intolerably bold recently. We need to teach them a lesson." "They have a purpose, Genryūsai-dono", said Sasakibe. "Their assaults are deliberate and well-organised, and they do not chose random locations. They almost seem to be... provoking us." Yamamoto slightly lowered his head. "Hmph! They dare to kill innocent beings and challenge the Gotei 13. They will have what they wish for, then", he stated with a solemn tone. "Do you think we should play along, Genryūsai-dono?", asked Sasakibe with mild surprise. "They are definitely scheming something." Captain-Commander snarled. "We will not allow them to do as they please. If they are ready to declare war upon as, we shall respond accordingly. They must have a leader who orchestrates their actions; we shall find that leader and pulverise them along with their army." Even though Yamamoto's wrath was gradually increasing, his Lieutenant remained composed. He became used to his superior's temperament long ago. "Shall we call a Captain's meeting then, Genryūsai-dono?", he asked. "Yes. This situation cannot continue any longer. The enemy seems to be mocking us, and our reaction should be of utmost severity", replied the Captain-Commander. "I will send the at once", declared Sasakibe whilst standing up. Yamamoto nodded his head. Subsequently, the Lieutenant vanished in an instant utilising Shunpo. The Captain-Commander proceeded unhurriedly to the Captain's assembly hall. There were important decisions to be made, and no time to waste. Part 2 Seireitei, First Division Barracks: Captain's assembly hall. "We have gathered here due to an emergency situation", started Yamamoto at once. He sat motionless, observing the Captains with a noticeable frown on his face. Lieutenant Sasakibe stood silently several steps behind him. "You all know about the recent attacks conducted by groups of organised Hollows. We are certain they are a part of a plan", he continued. "Part of a plan, Yamamoto-dono?", asked suddenly the Captain of the Second Division, Ikiryō Kuragari. "That is unusual." "Yet it is true, Captain Kuragari", replied the Captain-Commander. "We have analysed all reports from their assaults and there is no doubt the Hollows have a leader." One of the Captains, a red-headed woman named Kaoru Shōki, the head of the Twelfth Division, stepped forward and turned to face Yamamoto. "Normally, Hollows are a disordered bunch. They fight with each other more often than with us. However, the recent invaders clearly worked together and retreated when overwhelmed", she stated. "Someone coordinates their actions." "So, they have a leader", said unexpectedly Tarō Kinzoku, the Captain of the Third Division. "Let's kill him. Problem solved." Captain Shōki glanced at him with a wry smile, but refrained from commenting. "This is exactly what are we going to do, Captain Kinzoku", declared Yamamoto. "Nonetheless, we cannot stay passive and wait until they strike again. We shall counter-attack and defeat them on their own ground, without putting the lives of innocent citizens in danger." The gate to the hall creaked all of a sudden and instantly drew the Captains' attention. A single figure emerged from the darkness beyond it and entered the room. "To achieve this, we will need a powerful Kidō to get in ", stated Captain Shōki. "This is why I have requested the assistance of the Grand Kidō Chief, Captain Kurokawa Tadayoshi", continued the Captain-Commander for her. The man in an ornate blue haori stopped nearby the two rows of the Gotei 13 Captains. "Yamamoto-taichou.", Tadayoshi said, his voice was rather bland and his expression looked dull, as if he was day dreaming. "Kurokawa-san", Ikiryō said, a slight smirk on his face grew into a smile, "Long time no see", he continued. "Yes, it has been a long time Ikiyrō-taichou.", Tadayoshi replied, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Anyway, I should be able to activate the , but I will need the help of a fellow Captain in order to maintain the for long enough for everyone, including me, to pass through", Kurokawa said, his face rather emotionless. "There shall be no need", Kaoru Shōki declared, "I have invented a device that can sustain the Garganta for the period of time we need to traverse it", she added. "Good, that leaves little to worry about", Tadayoshi said. "Very well!", Yamamoto boomed, slamming his cane to the floor to signify the end of the meeting. "The Keikaigi shall be activated tomorrow, mid-day. Captains: Kuragari, Kinzoku, Shōdo, Mewokuramasu, Kenpachi, Shōki and Risa shall constitute our assault force. You will report to your Vice-Captains and inform them they are to protect the Squad stations while you are in Hueco Mundo. The Captains' meeting has hereby concluded, now go", Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground again and the Captains promptly left the hall. Outside the First Division Barracks, Kaoru saw Tadayoshi, who was seemingly looking at the clouds in a daze. A smirk on her face appeared as she approached him. "Captain Tadayoshi", she started with a luscious voice. "I'm delighted to see you. You are so asocial, why don't you come to us more often?" Tadayoshi looked at the 12th division captain coldly, as if he was trying to figure out her intentions, but he wasn't able to decipher her emotions properly, as she was acting very ambiguously. "My line of work is in the Kidō Corps Shōki-taichou, I have little need to associate with the Gotei 13 anymore", there was a pang of regret in the last part of his sentence, which Kaoru noticed immediately. "You don't seem to be sure about that, don't you?", she asked whilst slowly getting closer to him. "Come on, I think we can get along. I'd like to learn some new Kidō, and who could possibly be a better teacher than the Grand Kidō Chief?" She made one more step toward him. "Wouldn't you like to come to my Barracks once in a while? You look so gloomy, I could cheer you up!", she said. Kurokawa's eyes narrowed as he turned around. "You're getting sloppy, Ikiryō", Kurokawa said, looking at the Shinigami Captain perched on top of the roof above both him and Kaoru as he chuckled and jumped down near both of them. "Well, I was going to have a chat with my old friend after all this time, but it looks like you have already been chatting up with someone much more interesting, it seems", Ikiryō said with a grin on his face. "What's wrong with having a chat, Ikiryō?", Kurokawa asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which made Ikuryō grin even more. "I will see you a bit later, okay?", he added. Kuragari nodded and swiftly left the vicinity, leaving Kurokawa with a mildly annoyed Kaoru Shōki. "Anyway, thank you for your offer Shōki-taichou, but I will pass on it", Kurokawa said bluntly, he turned to leave the barracks. Initially Kaoru had looked disappointed, then a wry smile appeared on her face. "I won't let you get away so easily, Tadayoshi-kun", she whispered. She turned toward her own Barracks and proceeded onward slowly. Part 3 Seireitei, Sixth Division Barracks: Captain Mewokuramasu's guest room. "It is such a pleasure to meet both of you again", stated the host with a gentle smile. She was a young and softly beautiful woman. Her Shihakushō resembled an elegant dress more than a uniform, and her short eyebrows and the hair ringlets framing her petite face denoted her descent from high nobility. Her grey eyes were cheerful, but remote at the same time. "I understand full well that your duties leave little time for anything else, but you definitely could visit an old friend once in a while, could you not?", she continued with a trace of reproach. Kuragari's usually grim face expression showed some signs of abashment. He moved uneasily and looked at the cup of sake standing before him on a short table. He did not drink even a drop. "I apologise, Mewokuramasu-dono. You know the Covert Ops are always occupied, no matter whether we have peace or not", he explained. "I realise that, but it still is merely an excuse, Kuragari-kun. And please, do not treat me with such an excessive respect, we are all old friends here", said Haruka. She glanced at Captain Tadayoshi, who until then had remained silent. She frowned slightly, noticing his absent-mindedness. "What about you, Tadayoshi-kun? Why are you so bemused?", she asked narrowing her eyes slightly. "Sorry Mewokuramasu-taichou", Kurokawa said, his face rather blank, almost sleepy. "I was just pondering, that is all." "Please, do not use such honourifics, we are friends, not just peers", she said to Tadayoshi, a pang of annoyance showing on her face. "Sorry...Mewokuramasu...san.", Kurokawa said awkwardly. He looked rather sombre and his sake was also untouched. "You are both intolerable", replied Haruka whilst slowly shaking her head. Kuragari smiled in a wry manner, somewhat confused. He looked attentively at his friend who sat nearly motionless beside him. "What is it, Tadayoshi-san? Are you worried about something?", he asked. "The plan for this attack is way too simple, just charging into Hueco Mundo will not go unnoticed, especially with eight Captain-level Shinigami. We will be playing into the hands of the enemy, I am sure of it", Kurokawa said, looking toward the two Captains. Ikiryō sighed and Haruka looked down slightly. "I know, it is a rather blunt way of dealing with the situation, but it is still quite effective", Ikiryō said, a grimace on his face. "I agree with Kuragari-kun, Tadayoshi-kun", Haruka said. "This way we will not sacrifice any more civilians or any unfortunate Shinigami", she added. "But what if a group of Hollows manage to get into the Rukongai while we are fighting in Hueco Mundo? Even more casualties will occur", Kurokawa said. "I am sure Yamamoto-dono is aware of that possibility", declared Kuragari. "After all, he is going to send only a small, elite task force to deal with that supposed Hollow leader. Most of the Gotei 13 will remain here. I am sure Seireitei will be safe, and Rukongai.", he hesitated. "We cannot protect the entire Soul Society if we stay here", said Mewokuramasu with regret. "No matter whether we remain here or not, we simply are unable to defend all Souls. That is why we need to act fast and cripple the enemy before the conflict escalates." "You're right", Kurokawa said, smiling. "Thanks, Ikiryō-san, Mewokuramasu-san", he added. "I better get going now, it's been nice talking to you guys again. It's been a while since I got a proper chance to converse a bit", Kurokawa said happily. A smirk appeared on Ikiryō's face and Haruka smiled warmly as Kurokawa walked out of the room. "Concerned about the innocent as always", commented Kuragari. "I am glad we are going to cooperate again." "I am as well", replied Mewokuramasu. "Even though the circumstances are far from favourable, at least we can work as team once again." Ikiryō smirked and stood up. Then, he straightened up and bowed. "I shall leave now, madam, it is late. Farewell", he said with a lighthearted tone. Haruka shook her head again. "First, promise me that we will meet again after this ordeal is over, so we can actually spend some time together", she said with a firm tone. Kuragari was mildly surprised, but nodded eventually. "I promise. And in case Tadayoshi-san will not want to come, I shall simply drag him here", he responded. "I will take your word for it", replied Haruka with a faint smile. "Farewell." Ikiryō exited the room and left the Barracks soon afterward. He was pondering about the inevitable battle that was bound to take place the following day. Traces of happiness vanished from his face, replaced with a grim expression. Part 4 Seireitei, the . All of the top Gotei 13 officers, both Captains and their Lieutenants, were unhurriedly gathering nearby the giant gate. Captain Shōki and her subordinates had been already installing the devices necessary to link the portal with Hueco Mundo by the time the others were arriving. Captain Kinzoku, who marched forward in a manner resembling a funeral procession, was followed by a petite young woman - his Lieutenant, Kana Enodoriko. She walked silently, looking around in an attempt to find someone amongst the assembling crowd. Then, she spotted the person she had been seeking. "Captain Kinzoku, may I...", she started. "Sure", he replied. Enodoriko nodded her head to express gratitude and quickly approached the Kidō Corps Commander, Captain Tadayoshi, who stood nearby surrounded by his subordinates. He had a brooding expression on his face, yet it changed noticeably when he saw Kana. "Captain Tadayoshi", said Enodoriko with a smile. "How are you?" "Enodoriko-san!", Kurokawa said in a surprised tone. "Um, go help secure the Keikaigi", he hurriedly said to his Lieutenant, who complied and walked off immediately. "Enodoriko-san, it's nice to meet you after all this time", Kurokawa said, a smile was on his face. "I'm fine, a bit rushed off my feet at times, but fine nonetheless, how are you?", he added. "I've been unsure about my assignment to the Third Division", she said with a slightly confounded smile. "But Captain Kinzoku wouldn't listen to me about a possible transfer. He's said I've earned my position, so I feel more confident now." Then, she looked apprehensively at the Senkaimon. All special devices had been installed and the Kidō troops proceeded to open the portal. Rather than the usual white glow, a swirling darkness appeared inside the gate. "Are you sure about that?", asked Kana anxiously. "You'll be up against the entire Hueco Mundo..." Suddenly, a loud sound interrupted her. Captain-Commander Yamamoto, who stood nearby the Senkaimon accompanied by Lieutenant Sasakibe and Captain Shōki, slammed the ground with his cane several times. "Gotei 13 strike force, assemble!", he commanded with a booming voice. "Hah, put a little faith in me Enodoriko-san,", Kurokawa said jokingly, "I'll be fine, and it's not like I am alone in this, I shall speak with you after all this blows over, okay?", he asked her. "Yeah", she said quietly. Kurokawa came forward to the two pillars and used Shunpo to quickly get on top of one. At the top, he placed both of his hands down onto the pillar. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds", Kurokawa began at once, his hands began to glow blue. "My left hand is the blade that binds reality, the black haired shepherd is hung from a chair", the energy in his hands flowed into the pillar, covering it in a blue aura. "Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis", as Kurokawa finished the incantation, the energy flowed over to the other pillar and made the sky split, creating a garganta. As Kurokawa stopped putting energy in the spell, the 12th Division's invention started maintaining the Garganta along with the Kidō Corps members, who were pouring their Reiatsu into the portal as well. When Kurokawa landed next to the other Captains of the attack force, Yamamoto once again slammed his cane to the ground, which inadvertently made the ground shake a little bit. "The attack force shall split into four teams of two and shall conquer the enemy by surprising them with a decisive strike of great force! Team one shall be Ikiryō Kuragari and Kenpachi Kuufuku!", Yamamoto bellowed. Kuragari looked at Kenpachi and sighed subtly, whereas Kenpachi did not seem to be bothered about the decision. "Team two shall be Fudō Shōdo and Haruka Mewokuramasu!", Yamamoto said afterward. The two Captains looked at each other briefly, and then glanced back at the Captain-Commander. "Team three shall be Kurokawa Tadayoshi and Kaoru Shōki!", Yamamoto added. While Kurokawa stayed motionless, Karou looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Finally, team four shall be Sakamoto Risa and Tarō Kinzoku", Captain-Commander finished. Both Captains looked at each other, nodded, and returned to looking at the Head Captain. "We expect the enemy to strike soon after you leave", stated Yamamoto. "But fear not, we shall await them ready to crush their attack force once and for all. Find the Hollow leader and kill them, and we shall ensure that you have a safe home to return to after your mission is accomplished." "Yes, sir!", replied most of the Captains of the strike team. "When you fulfil your goal, Captain Shōki will contact the gatekeepers. Do not worry about anything unrelated to your task. Go, and finish this commotion." The eight Captains entered the Garganta one by one, observed attentively by their peers and subordinates. When the last one disappeared in the tempest of dark energy, the Kidō troops ceased to feed the sustainment device, letting the portal close. The Dark War had begun. End of Chapter Category:Roleplay